A strange discovery
by Blitz190
Summary: I'm finally doing a star wars fanfic. Basically some British and German soldiers find a battledroid in Egypt in 1942 and somehow get teleported to geonosis. How? I'm not sure lol so yeah...I may accept OCs or not. Rated T for later violence and language Historical figures that will/have appeard Bernard Montgomery Hans Joachim Marsille Erwin Rommel I don't own star wars
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1: discovery of a lifetime

SOMEWHERE IN EGYPT 1942

"Sir! Sir!" a soldier yelled

"What is it lieutenant?" Replied Montgomery

"We found something!"

"Well what is it?"

"Some...some kind of metal skeleton"

"What?"

"That's what it looks like"

"I would like to see this skeleton myself"

"Um...sir"

"What?"

"Before I came to inform you we saw a group of Germans approaching...they saw the thing and...and"

"And what?"

"They offered to help us figure out what this ting was"

"You could have waited..."

"Why?"

"That isn't very important right now. Lets find this thing"

The men travel to the location in a small convoy escorted by spitfires.

"There it is up ahead!" Shouted the lieutenant

"Excellent" replied Montgomery

The men climb out to examine the strange thing.

"Well?" Replied the lieutenant

"Strange...very strange..." Answered Montgomery

"What do you think it is?"

"Maybe a secret german weapon?"

"Can't be...they where confused too and it looks worn like it was in combat"

"Impossible nothing like this could fight"

"Maybe it did?"

"Did you consider a thing from space?" Said a voice in a thick german accent

"This thing is no space alien!" Replied Montgomery

"Not an alien a robot, look at it"

"But no one has this technology"

"As far as us humans know..."

"Well get someone to move that thing out of this hole"

"Excellent idea"

A group of British and German soldiers began to pick up the strange being then suddenly it started to move then every man and machine in that location vanished...brought to another universe...


	2. Chapter 2

This one is a little odd just to warn you...

Chapter.2: Die Kaiserliche Korps

Point of view: afrika korps

"What the hell happened?" Asked one of the soldiers

"I have no idea..." Replied another

"The terrain changed too!"

"I can see that we aren't in Africa"

"Look what the f**k is that!?" Screamed a soldier

A large cis gunship flew above the platoon of Germans.

"I guess you where right about that thing being from another world captain" said one of the men

"Let's follow that thing. Everyone move out!" Yelled captain Fokker

The men follow the strange craft and find a massive spire like base. Once the convoy gets near they are hauled by two battle droid guards

"Halt!" Ordered the first guard

"What the hell are you?" Asked Fokker

"That isn't the question are you working for the republic?"

"Republic? Me and my men are part of the deutsche afrika korps it's 1942 we found one of you buried in Egypt. My name is captain Hans Fokker"

"That is non existent you all are prisoners" replied the second guard

"You stupid machines don't understand that there's a bloody war going on!"

"You are mistaken"

"How can we be mistaken?! We only arrived here hours ago!"

"You will be held here until we figure out what side you are on"

"And if we don't"

"You all will be executed"

The german stared at the tan and red droid.

"Fine. Everyone Move out!"

"Good"

"One thing, we would like to speak with your commanding officer"

"We can arrange that"

"Thank you"

The small convoy was led into the spire base, the Germans where led into a large command room with a holographic map. The men waited.

"Why do we have to wait in this damn hot room" asked one of the soldiers

"Want to see who's leading this?" Replied Fokker

"Yes but it's awfully hot in here"

"Would you rather be outside"

"No"

"Then don't complain"

Then a tall white armored cyborg entered the room

"Good evening gentlemen, I see you have gotten in" said the creature

"Maybe we could work out an agreement" replied Fokker

"What kind?"

"We fight for you as long as your army helps us, we can train them in tactics and in air/armored combat. We can also equip them with the appropriate gear"

"Possibly..."

"An introduction is in order then. My name is Hans Fokker these are my men of the 7th armored infantry division"

"I am General Grievous. your small army may be useful"

"There's more of us...many more"

"Where?"

"Back on our home planet...Earth"

"Earth?"

"Yes it's at war actually the second major war sense the Great War of 1914"

"Your unit will now be part of the CIS and I will keep an eye on it"

"Yes sir"

The cyborg and the Germans leave to be trained


End file.
